Stage 1-17
Stage 1-17 is a story stage of Chapter 1: Final Program. Script Expand for script. *Outside LFG's CEO's office *'MC': Huh? The CEO's assistant isn't here? *'LFG Staff': Goldman? He's out on business for a few days. You should've made a reservation earlier. *'MC': I'm sorry, but it's an emergency. *'LFG Staff': Ah, I remember... I saw you before! You're with MC Company, right? *'LFG Staff': You know, that last episode of Miracle Finder-- I watched it! Super interesting! *'MC': Really?! Thanks! Actually, I came here today about the fund withdrawal thing... *'LFG Staff': Good luck! You've made a hot show. Perhaps it will make the boss think twice. *'MC': Um! So... If Goldman isn't here, how about your boss? *'LFG Staff': ... I don't really know. He is a busy man, you know-- Sorry, let me answer a phone call. *The moment she picked up the phone, Goldman's voice was booming on the other end. *'Goldman': Tell everyone-- The CEO's helicopter has just landed on the roof! Get prepared RIGHT NOW! *Goldman hung up before she could even respond. *'LFG Staff': Um... Everyone, attention! The president is back! *'LFG Staff': Excuse me, time to work. *I nodded, sitting quietly aside, watching the hustle and bustle of the office. *Perfect. No matter what, I have to make the CEO of LFG reconsider the funding withdrawal. *Goldman rushed in like the wind. *The office was back in ship shape, with everyone in their places. Several chiefs waited at the entrance. *When Goldman walked by, he stopped in surprise. *'Goldman': Not you again! *'Goldman': Security! Walk her out! *But then there was a commotion at the door. The CEO had arrived. *'MC': Goldman, the last episode of Miracle Finder got a great response. Did you watch it? *'Goldman': I've got no time to chat about Miracle Finder right now. Whatever this is about, hold off on it, okay? *'Goldman': Later, I'll get you some solid film and television deals. But now, you have to listen to me: *'Goldman': Sit tight! If you make a peep, it will be your last! *He shoved me back into the nearest seat and rushed to the gate. *I nodded blankly. There were so many people around the CEO. I couldn't get a clear view at all. *'Goldman': Sir, what brings you to the office today? *'Victor': A departmental meeting this afternoon. 2 pm. Get it prepared. *The voice of this CEO sounds familiar somehow... *'Goldman': Sure. If you're not going to Kerry's banquet tomorrow, do you want to confirm it with them yourself? *'Victor': No. *'Victor': Send a copy of this month's investment analysis to my office in 10 minutes. *'Goldman': Yes, sir! *From my seat, I looked in the direction of Victor but couldn't get a view of the legendary CEO. *As I was wondering when's the best time to make a move, the crowd stopped for some reason right beside me. *I was just sitting off in a corner, but now it was completely surrounded by the crowd. *'Victor': Why are you here? *I leaned forward slowly, looked up, and finally saw the face of the legendary CEO-- *'MC': Y--y--you-- *The one I have been seeking, the one I thought I would never meet again-- *The one who saved me from the rushing taxi on the day of the sunshower-- *... is the CEO of LFG and controls the fate of our company?! *I couldn't help but standing up instantly. *'MC': ?! You! Category:Stages Category:Chapter 1: Final Program